Never Look Back
by loves muse
Summary: I am so tired of being step on and mistreated. I am no longer going to lay down and take it. My name is Kagome and it is time for me to step up and step out of the shadows. ( I do not own so...yeah.)


Chapter 1

I always thought my mother hated me and she had proved me right time and time again. I have finally reached my limit and I refuse to put up with this any longer. I stood up with so much force that the chair I was previously occupying flew back and hit the kitchen wall. My mother's tirade was instantly stopped, without saying a word I abruptly exited the kitchen. I was tired much too tired than any other 17 year should be. Even so I knew this day was coming but it came far sooner than I thought it would. There outside of the kitchen stood my twin sister smiling just like the Cheshire cat. I looked at her and her grin widened; the cat that ate the canary was all I thought as I moved passed her up the stair. Before I could even reach the top her voice stopped me "You're really going to get this time bitch you should of did what I told then you could have avoided this. It's your own fault." She said while looking at me with a smirk.

"That is okay Kikyo, for I will no longer stand any crap you of that woman throw at me" I hissed as I ran the rest of the way to my room. The shock is going to wear off soon and I rather not deal with her. Once in my room I opened the closet and grabbed the large duffle rushing around my room I quickly packed only the essentials. Then approaching the bookshelves grabbing the one on the right I pulled it father to the right behind the shelf near the bottom was a small door on the wall. Opening the tiny door I pulled out a safe empting the contents into the bag. Standing I made to leave the room but in the door way stood my little brother Souta. I took one look at his face and was frozen in my tracks. He looked at me with such a heartbroken expression. "Please," he whispered "don't leave."

With those three small words it felt like my heart was taken in a vise grip and squeezed. I walked toward him on trembling legs. Tears stung at the back of my eyes as my throat closed up. Kneeling down I opened my arms wide, he raced into my embrace without hesitation and held me tight. "I am so sorry," I croaked out "I love you but I can't stay." I told him. He nodded against my shoulder as a signal he understood. "You have to be strong you're 13 now." I whispered as I released him and exited the room. "I love you Meme." I heard him tell me as I left the room. Quickly making my way to the front door only to have my path blocked by my mother "Where do you think you're going?!" she screeched. Not stopping to answer her with a response I continue on my way. Passing the thresh hold only by an inch to be stopped by a firm hand on my wrist "If you leave this house don't you dare come back." I looked back to see my wrist in my mother's hand. I looked her in the eye and yanked my hand from her grip. "You don't have the right to touch me or even speak to me." I hissed at her. It happened too swiftly for me to comprehend. My head was wrenched to the left with such force. This woman had dared to slap me, to shock to move or even respond. "You're such an ungrateful child" she started, "I gave birth to you and this is the respect you give, I should have thrown you in the street when I had the chance, you useless ingrate!"

The anger I felt was slowly but surely raising. "Why can't you be more like Kikyo?" she went on to say. At this point I had reached my boiling point. "Silence!" I yelled over her cutting off "I am sick and tired of being compared to her! I am my own person!" I screamed. I glance passed my mother to see Kikyo with her arms folded and a shit eating grin plastered across her. I was no longer upset, I was livid. "I would not be smiling if I were you, just remember I know what you did last month before school ended." I uttered. I stare bore into her eyes and when she gasped I know she got the message. Ignoring my mother I continued to leave the shrine. In her last attempt to get me to stay she yelled "Where will you go? You are nothing on your own!"

I stopped walking before I hit the first step. Turning to look at the woman who gave birth to me to find a smirk on her face, she thought she won. "Well, I will be okay I have always been a clever girl. That's more than I can say for your other daughter." I declared already resuming my way down the shrine steps. Finally reaching the last step at the bottom to hear screeching being carried on the wind, man this is already turning out to be a bleak summer I thought as I made my way down the crowded street.


End file.
